


our little talks

by Jules1398



Series: skam fic week 2018 [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Cuddling, SKAM Fic Week, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: When Linn and Noora couldn't sleep, they always found each other.





	our little talks

**Author's Note:**

> day 3! I'm done w every day except 5 which is fast approaching but I'm making progress!!!  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

It all started on a weekend that Eskild was gone. He had to attend a wedding in Stockholm for one of his friends from VGS, so the apartment was left to Noora and Linn.

Without Eskild around, Linn really had no reason to leave her bed. He wasn’t there to force her into socialization and she knew that Noora had a tendency to care in a more distant way, allowing her to just exist without much interference.

But Linn couldn’t sleep on Saturday night. She had slept the day away and still felt a bit lifeless, but she couldn’t will her eyes to close any longer, so she tiptoed into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Noora was already standing in there, wearing gray sweatpants and a purple t-shirt that looked really soft. She was pacing the room, arms crossed over her chest.

“Are you okay?” Linn asked in a quiet voice.

Noora turned and looked at her, surprise etched all over her face. “I just can’t sleep,” she replied. “I needed to pace a little and clear my mind. You?”

“I can’t sleep either,” Linn told her.

If Eskild was here, he would have teased her about not being able to sleep despite being in her room whenever she wasn’t at work. But Noora was different, so she just nodded in understanding.

“Would it help if we laid down and chatted or something?” Noora asked.

Linn had no idea if it would, but Noora seemed to think it was a good idea and she also was having sleeping problems, so she agreed, more for Noora’s sake than her own.

They laid on Noora’s bed. Her room was brighter than Linn’s was, just because of how she decorated it. Noora had a brighter outlook on life, so of course her bedroom would show that.

Slipping under the sheets, Linn turned her head toward Noora. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“You know William?” Noora asked.

Linn nodded. He had been over once or twice and, although Linn had never actually talked about him, Eskild seemed to tell her everything about the guy.

“I told Vilde that we’re together today,” Noora informed her.

“And I’m guessing that she didn’t take it well?”

Noora shook her head. “No, it’s not that. She actually wasn’t upset at all. It was just this one thing she said that kind of has me reevaluating everything.”

“What did she say?” Linn asked.

“She asked me if I thought William was good enough for me,” Noora answered. “And it’s made me think about everything he’s done to Vilde and other girls like her in the past. I know he’s different with me since we’re serious. And that people can change, but it’s just confusing.”

Linn hummed for a second, trying to think of a response. “Well, you really like William, right?”

Noora nodded. “I think I love him.”

“Then give it a try,” Linn advised. “If it doesn’t work out, then it doesn’t work out.”

“Thank you,” Noora whispered, squirming forward to hug Linn. She hugged back and neither of them moved, content in the comfort of one another’s arms. They fell asleep that way.

* * *

It didn’t happen again for months. Noora left for London with William and Isak moved into her old room. Linn didn’t mind Isak so much, as he mostly kept to himself, but she missed Noora. She had cared so much about Eskild and Linn that it was like they were a family and, with Isak, that connection wasn’t there. Isak was so caught up in his own head that he hardly noticed what was going on around him, much less got involved with it.

Her moments of joy was when they skyped Noora. Every week, Linn and Eskild would call her and they’d just chat about their lives for a while. Sometimes they involved Isak, even though the two of them had never been particularly close, but that usually turned to Eskild giving him crap in a weird motherly sort of way.

But then, things with William turned to shit and Noora returned home. She was to sleep on an air mattress on the floor after her return to the kollektiv, but that’s not where she slept the first night.

With the claim of needing “girl talk,” Noora found her way into Linn’s bed for the night.

They both climbed under Linn’s charcoal gray sheets and laid close together. “I couldn’t be there anymore,” Noora said sadly. “Everything has gone to complete shit and, to make things worse, it was all my fault.”

“A relationship goes both ways,” Linn reminded her. “Whatever happened, I’m sure William was part of the problem as well.”

“I don’t want to go too in depth, but I ran away without a word,” Noora confessed. “Please, don’t tell Eskild. He’ll make a big deal about all of this.”

“It’s none of his business, so of course I won’t tell him,” Linn assured her. “We’ve all had heartbreak and he deals with it in a loud way, somehow forgetting that most of us prefer to cry where nobody can see.”

“Is that what you do when you’re in here?” Noora asked, a bit of concern in her voice. “Do you just cry?”

“Sometimes,” Linn shrugged. “Mostly I sleep or watch TV. I just don’t have the energy to live like most people do.”

Noora bit her lip, as if to ponder something, before turning back to Linn. “Have you ever gotten your heart broken?”

Linn nodded. “I have. And it was my fault too.”

“I didn’t know that you had been with someone before, at least not in a relationship sense,” Noora said. “But I suppose I don’t talk much about my ex either.”

“I was only 12 at the time, so I don’t know how much it counts,” Linn began. “But I dated this guy named Petter and I thought he was the love of my life at the time. We kissed and he held my hand and everything was lovely. Then, we found out we would be going to different school the next year and I broke up with him because I wasn’t sure I could handle the distance. Then he kissed a new girl two days later.”

“And you’ve never gotten over him,” Noora teased. “The distance would have been hard, but now there’s an even bigger distance: the one between your hearts.”

Linn giggled. “The worst part is that we lived in the same apartment building, so distance wouldn’t have been a problem anyway.”

Noora broke out into uncontrollable laughter. “Oh, Linn. You’re so fantastic. One day you’ll meet someone like a thousand times better than Petter and he’ll be left wondering what he missed.”

“And you’ll find someone better than William,” Linn replied. “He’s broken your heart too many times. You deserve better.”

A soft smile spread across Noora’s face. “We need to talk more often than we do. You always make me feel better.”

Noora turned over on her other side and backed into Linn, who wrapped her arms around the other girl. Noora needed to be held right now, and Linn just wanted to make her feel better.

* * *

The late night cuddles and chats quickly became a regular occurence. Noora didn’t have a real bed, so sometimes Linn’s bed was better for her. It wasn’t every night, though. Sometimes Linn needed her space, and Noora respected that.

After Isak moved out and Noora got her old room back, it didn’t stop. It just was split between the two bedrooms. Linn supposed that it was a habit for them at this point, but it was also their way of bonding. They were friends who could be open with one another, and that just strengthened their connection. 

It was also kind of therapeutic for Linn. Since she had started regularly speaking to Noora at night and sleeping in her arms, Linn left her room more and left the house more. She had even found herself going on a few dates with guys that she met at parties.

Then, William came back. Noora was gone for days, likely staying over at his place and, on the rare nights she did come home, she never found her way into Linn’s bed.

Noora was probably going to move in with William and Linn was going to miss her more than anything. 

And then Noora assured them at Sana’s party that she would be staying in the kollektiv with Linn and Eskild, but it only eased her mind a little bit. She had moved to London for William in the past, there was no way that it would last very long. Eventually, Noora would leave and, though Linn would always have Eskild, she wanted Noora to be there too.

A few nights later, when Noora stayed home rather than going to Williams’, Linn went to her doorway and quietly knocked. It was like two in the morning. If Noora was asleep, she wouldn’t wake up to the quiet sound of Linn’s fist on her wooden door.

The door opened, revealing Noora wearing underwear and an oversized gray t-shirt that likely belonged to her boyfriend. “Hi,” she said. “What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” Linn requested. “Like old times?”

Noora smiled and moved to let Linn inside, closing the door behind them. They climbed into Noora’s bed and just kind of laid there, staring at one another for a while.

“I missed this,” Noora told Linn.

Linn smiled halfheartedly. “Me too. But I understand if you can’t anymore,” she mumbled. 

“I can,” Noora assured her. “I live here, remember?”

“For now,” Linn sighed. “But eventually you’ll move in with William again and I’ll never see you again.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Noora said, wrinkling her eyebrows. “You’ll see me. Even if I lived on the other side of the world, I would still make time to call you, Linn. But I won’t move there anyway, since Oslo is my home.”

“You can’t know that for sure,” Linn argued. “People lose contact all the time.”

“That won’t be us,” Noora assured her. “And you know why?”

“Why?” she asked.

“Because we’re sisters,” Noora said with a smile, squeezing her hand. “You and Eskild are the family that I found on my own. You’re the family I chose. That’s more important than anything else. We will never lose touch.”

Linn smiled. “I wouldn’t let you slip away anyway, because you’re my sister too.”

She rested her head on the other girl’s sternum and they laid together for a while, happy to have found a family of their own. Eskild and Noora were the most important people in Linn’s life and she would never let them leave it. They would always be there for one another, thick and thin.

Laying in that position, Linn and Noora fell asleep, dreams filling their minds as love filled their hearts.


End file.
